


【DV】没事做的时候，你可以骑山羊

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Cuntboy, Goat, Gun Kink, M/M, vergil with half goat body
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 但丁召唤出一只半人羊恶魔维吉尔，并且上了他。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	【DV】没事做的时候，你可以骑山羊

但丁在事务所画一个召唤阵。他画技很烂，线条扭曲，比起魔法更像堆在地上没人理的机房电线。他很挫败，找了书本参考继续画，决心一定整一个漂亮精致的召唤阵，因为他坚信好看的法阵才能带来好看的恶魔。

但丁是个猎魔人，这不妨碍他召唤恶魔。这行没有那么多条条框框，你打恶魔或被恶魔打，没人管。你召唤恶魔给别人打，更好。许多委托就是闲出屁的人随便乱画给捣鼓出来的，恶魔也很丑。丑陋的恶魔使人没有打击欲望。

但丁认认真真在圆形法阵里写召唤咒语。没有祭品，他找出昨晚吃剩的半块培根披萨，敲坏的黑胶唱片，外加一本没看过的拉丁文书和他自己的半杯血。希望这块珍贵的披萨能带来好运，他想。伟大的披萨之神应该保佑他。  
咒语念完，房间里刮大风。  
大风带来一位半人羊。但丁搓去眼中进的沙，刚好和羊的横瞳对视。

“所为何事？”恶魔问。

有沟通能力证明恶魔出身不凡，再看他粗壮的双角、漆黑的四蹄，但丁觉得自己赚死了。越接近山羊形态的恶魔越纯粹，一路往上，撒旦也许就是只干净的黑山羊——不过这一位的皮毛雪白。他没等到回答，不耐烦地抱起手臂。

但丁连忙请他在沙发上落座，他知道恶魔都缺少好脾气，尤其在祭品档次如此低廉的情况。他看着对方抬起后腿，优雅地将山羊的肢体摆上沙发，还嫌弃地蹭蹭灰尘。这只半人半羊的恶魔是否有姓名？

“维吉尔。”恶魔说，“告诉我你的名字和目的。”  
“我是但丁。是恶魔猎人。”

维吉尔一脸“这还用你说”的表情，刻意地叹一口气。  
“你也是那类‘闲着没事做，所以召唤恶魔打发时间’的蠢货，我没有说错吧。”他哼了一声，“回应你的召唤是我疏忽，本以为处子的召唤尚有价值可言……”

“你看不起处男？”

但丁的自尊心受到蹂躏。把我的披萨吐出来！他怒不可遏，你这该死的自大狂，别装模作样地说混账话！现在他只想拿刀把维吉尔捅死，明天就去教堂忏悔保证下次再也不招呼什么劳什子恶魔了，恶魔都该死。在他翻箱倒柜找圣水时维吉尔一动不动，好似欣赏喜剧表演。  
“没有契约的话，十五分钟后我就回去了。”他说。他甚至给但丁鼓掌，感谢对方娱乐到他永生里的一瞬间。

但丁鲤鱼打挺跳起来。  
“我要签订契约。”  
“筹码是？”  
“我的贞操。”  
“哦，那可能值不了几个钱。”维吉尔说。

他离开沙发，仔细端详一下猎人的样貌。维吉尔闻到披萨、火药和没晒干衣服的霉味，不过至少对方洗过澡。在他吧嗒吧嗒走动时，但丁低头瞧他的尾巴，并且在它蹭到裤腿后极力扼制摸一把的冲动。  
“好啦，你不想玷污一个处子吗？这种东西对恶魔多少还是有吸引力的吧？”他一把抓住维吉尔的胳膊，“看看我，尊敬的维吉尔，一个单纯、不谙世事的处子，为了见到您奉献我宝贵的贞洁，您不想亲自感受一下吗？”

“你的灵魂已出卖了一切，放纵者。”维吉尔，“而且你的语气很恶心。”  
但他没有抽开手。

但丁握住他的手腕。维吉尔的皮肤很凉，底下的羊毛倒很温暖，热乎乎的，贴在他的腰侧。他极力说服对方接受这桩赔本买卖（在他意识到之前！），并且絮絮叨叨说了一堆附加服务，保证恶魔体验非凡、物超所值，不会让他尊贵的羊角刻上低劣痕迹。好说歹说，维吉尔被劝了下来。

“那你要换什么？”他问。他不明白但丁为什么推他朝卧室走。如果是力量，只要在客厅抬抬手就可以。他不觉得对方的筹码可以换到别的更昂贵的物品。

他在卧室中间站定。  
“我许的愿不一定要是事物，一个要求也可以对吧？”  
“是。”  
“我可以获得你的使用权吗？”  
“只限今天，可以提三个愿望。”维吉尔说。即使这样也算但丁占便宜，拿但丁的全部生命及灵魂也只能交换驱使维吉尔六十六小时，但他想看看之后会发生什么。他在地狱无聊很久了。

“很好，”但丁说，“我还有半天多一点的时间。我希望维吉尔绝对遵从我的所有命令，这是我的第一个愿望。”  
契约成立，召唤阵发出骇人亮光。他的手上多出一道契约标记。

维吉尔确信自己上当了。如果要打，他绝不会占下风，必要时也可打破契约束缚，这就是他强大的根源。维吉尔不惧违约。他杀死的契约者可以环绕教廷十五圈，首尾相连，尸体砌出两米厚的墙。

“你知道自己在和谁作对吗？”恶魔问。他听上去已有怒气，但丁再往前一步，这间屋子就会多一颗粉碎的头颅。他的前蹄向下用力。

“不可以伤害我。第二个愿望。”

一个生硬的停顿。  
但丁把他抱住。这具躯体因为愤怒而微微颤抖，一动也不能动。但丁放心地将手搭在尾巴上。  
“好啦，我现在就把代价付给你。”他说。

——————

羊毛很软。但丁喜欢羊的尾巴，又短又小，粉嫩嫩的，很可爱，而且还会动。他的手心被挠得很痒。恶魔没有裤子，他很容易就能找到入口。  
“你是母羊吗？”他问。

维吉尔踹了他一脚。正常情况下，但丁的头会和卧室墙壁一起碎成沙土，但现在没有。他的腿被很普通地抬起来，年轻人在羊腹摸来摸去。比起上半身，这里温暖又舒适。  
“好啦，我知道恶魔都长这样，别生气了。”但丁安慰他。他在想要不要把对方的腿绑起来。维吉尔的腿很长，他往外掰一掰，让两个穴口贴在他的裤子上。  
羊的生殖器官好可爱哦。  
他倒点润滑油在手上，用力挤进阴道里。维吉尔很明显地绷紧，推入手指变得异常艰难，内壁倒是很热情地吮吸起来。他向四周顶一顶，慢慢弄松软，才加第二根手指。里面很窄。

“嘴上说的那么厉害……你不会也是第一次吧，维吉尔？”  
他拍拍软绵绵的屁股，咕吱咕吱地继续向里抠。维吉尔打定主意不答话；或许他认为挨过这段时间就结束了，正在给但丁思考一个有创意的死法。从背后看不到表情，只能瞧见红红的耳朵尖。好吧，做人不能得寸进尺，有些事需要慢慢来。  
但丁把前端塞进这个狭小的洞里。

很热。这是他的第一反应，随后是湿与软，然而向前推动一样地艰难。维吉尔被顶得后蹄悬空，但丁抓住他的腿，努力一点点挤开过分紧缩的软肉。他确信听见维吉尔喘息，证明对方也不好过。这个可怜的小洞被人类的老二撑出一倍大，边缘发紧，完全是因为润滑油的存在才没有出血。  
他向里顶到还剩一小截，发现到底了。  
“你好浅啊。”他说。全然不顾恶魔的尊严也一样被扔在地上踩。现在他只是很惋惜没能全部塞入，耸耸肩，作势就要朝外拔。维吉尔感觉内脏差点被抽出来，原本他还能紧紧闭着嘴，现在也发出许多疼痛的声音，撑在墙上的手指都变形。他不愿意说其实还有一段才到子宫，恶魔生理各异，对方戳到的是保护宫口的肉质层，可他难道要请但丁继续往里捅？打死他都不愿做。

“你也就这点本身。”他还要嘲讽对方。

但丁不乐意了。他下定决心要给恶魔一点教训。在几次用力抽插后，维吉尔发出目前为止第一声呻吟，之后更响。忍过想要呕吐的撞击后，钝痛和快感缓慢敲打他的骨髓。他不得不承认但丁把他撑得很开，每当他咬紧牙关、试图咬住性器逼迫其停止时，都会发现这热度正缓慢而鉴定地继续磨损他的抵抗。恶魔被迫倚靠前腿站立，而在这摇摇欲坠的平衡中，他不得不将重心搭在但丁身上——这导致入侵进得更深。维吉尔伸手捂住嘴，不愿去看自己的肚子是不是被顶弄到凸起。

“我在和恶魔做爱……难以置信。”但丁喃喃道。说不准让他惊讶的是恶魔的身份，还是他在操的其实是羊的生殖腔。维吉尔的尾巴扫在他腹部，他就分一只手去抓。很舒服吧，他说，哎呀，摸摸尾巴使你更兴奋了吗？他感到交合处涌出汁水，滴滴答答，听见的喘息也变一个音调。但丁轻轻摩挲尾巴下的粉色皮肤，很烫，也发着抖。  
“你的这个洞看起来也很想被捅一捅呢。”他说。

他掰过对方的脸，要他看一看自己的屁股洞是怎样被撑开，在前方抽插的同时不知羞耻地紧缩着。这个更加狭小、柔软的穴口很容易被翻出肠肉，在但丁的生殖器捅进去那一刻，维吉尔彻底站不住了。他感到自己流出很多水，前后都是，而该死的恶魔猎人在两个洞里肆意出入，当他离开阴道时，竟带来一股难以忍受的空虚。  
“你，”他断断续续地说，“不要换来换去的……”  
他被干得呜呜叫。对屁股的玩弄让前方更加敏感，带来从未有过的甘美的快乐。他要高潮了。但丁的前端在肉质层猛烈撞击，很快就挤开一条缝，终于将最脆弱的宫口暴露出来。在性器不断撞击时，肠道里的手指也隔着薄薄肉壁不停碾压。  
维吉尔爽得两眼发白。没等他反应过来，对方就射了他一肚子。  
“我宝贵的第一次献给你啦。”但丁说。他刻意射在很深的位置，这样恶魔就没有一点躲藏的可能。维吉尔几乎被精液烫伤，他想让但丁退出去，然而现在随便动一动就会引发新的高潮。他筋疲力尽，无暇顾及穴口流个不停的体液。

但丁放他下来。他听见自己粗重的呼吸，但丁也一样。他想伸手摸摸自己怎么了。

年轻人会错意，顺势抓住他手腕。他在毫无防备的情况下被塞个满。肠壁更薄，这感觉像是要被捅破了。

维吉尔惨叫一声。他还没有哭，汗倒是不停地流，热的冷的都有。这个软了没有两分钟的凶器结结实实地楔进他的腹腔倒腾起来。但丁在身后拽着，他连趴在地上都做不到。对方显然兴奋得很，呼哧呼哧一个劲撞，全然不顾裤子拉链会刮在恶魔下身哪一个位置。他痛得要死，一方面又很爽，左右挣扎不开，还能感到里面热乎乎的体液流出来。他明白这一茬肯定过不去了。但丁一门心思要把他操服，哪管三七二十一。就算开膛破肚他都要插进器官粘膜里去。维吉尔跪在地上，蹄子偶尔因为痉挛划拉两下。

惨烈的事实：他还是很想要。他想要但丁继续插前面，更用力一点，射多少都无所谓。可但丁拒绝了他，不仅如此，他还很用力地掴维吉尔的屁股，把他打得欲火中烧。靠布料接触摩擦的那两下根本算不上什么。  
他用力收紧一下，但丁倒抽凉气。  
“你就这么想要吗？”他问。维吉尔穴口的肉壁咬住他的手指，极度渴求他的哪怕一点动作。轻轻的一点刮蹭就让肠道收缩起来。哦，这很棒，可但丁舍不得挪位置，他好不容易找到一个舒服角度，抽出来折腾可不轻松。他随手摸几下，把掉在地上的手枪捡起来。

维吉尔看不见。他只感到一个冰凉的物体抵在上面，然后硬往里塞。这回他叫得比上次还凄惨，末尾也有哭腔，枪管实在太大了。他的眼泪往下掉，但丁的血液也往下身冲。他比之前还要硬。  
“太大了。”他自言自语。维吉尔的阴道被刮破皮。在他自我修复时但丁往书桌挪，像插头带着插座将他拖着走。人坐在桌上，他的上半身抱着椅子，前腿和扶手捆起来。

“有点痛哦。”

年轻人的方法就是物理扩张。穴口捏开一边，用燕尾夹夹起来，开头就塞得进去——至于里面，恶魔的自愈功能会解决一切。他就这样蛮横地把整块金属枪管敲进去，每动一下，吸吮性器的肠肉就缩一次，直到疼得不再动作。维吉尔的眼泪和鼻水混作一团，唾液流得满衣服都是。夹子还有剩，他的上衣被掀起来，也给胸口夹两个。

“好了吧？”年轻人很满意地拍拍他，“这下舒服了对不对？”

维吉尔的脑袋变成浆糊。最初的冲击过后，他的身体已经异常麻木，分不清什么是痛苦，哪些又是快乐。那把枪生硬地卡在甬道里，顶起一块，在但丁抽动时被撞来撞去。金属不会动，要他自己卖力地吸。他一动作，体液就挤出来。

但丁在屁股里操爽了。一样的粘稠、滚烫，撑得肚子沉甸甸的。拔出来时甚至“啵”了一声。他感到但丁握住枪，上下摇晃两下。  
他在这磨蹭里重新回到云端。粗暴的性爱带来同样粗暴的快乐，有时更多。维吉尔吐出舌头，长方形的瞳孔缓慢上移。他被握住双角，把胸部露出来，但丁用长枪茧的手掐捏乳头。水声没有停过。

“你打过乳环吗？”但丁问。  
“没有。”他说，“那样……穿衣服……很痛。”  
“你现在没有穿衣服了。”

维吉尔不担心穿孔，他担心的是针扎破的那一瞬间，他会爽得当场昏死过去。这不可耻，就是有些丢脸。好在但丁没找到打孔器。年轻人很挫败地瘪着嘴，像手压井取水那样不停按压枪体。哦！等一等，他突然抽了出来。  
枪进水了。

“那你亲自上我。”维吉尔神志不清地说。他才不管但丁开枪会不会炸膛。他向后挤，黏糊糊的液体都抹在对方裤子上。金属夹让穴口又痛又痒。

但丁狠狠甩了他屁股一巴掌。维吉尔向前扑，水淋得到处都是。没等他喘完气，就被拎着转一面，枪管塞到他嘴里。  
他并不惧怕但丁开枪。那会烧伤他的手，而恶魔的躯壳安然无恙。他认真地舔，吸吮枪口残留的自己的体液，将咽喉送到子弹射出的位置。这也许会让枪更湿，并且发烫，他不在乎。等到枪口向下带，他被按在性器前面，也一样地亲吻它，用口腔感受它如何变硬变热。但丁的鞋尖抵在阴蒂前，踩着金属夹子。他用这自我安慰。

可是但丁抽出来。性器打在他脸上，湿乎乎地留下一片水。  
“想做吗？”  
“想。”  
“想怎么做？”  
“想要这个狠狠地插到肚子里。”维吉尔说。他自己掰开穴口，把内里展示给随风看。他确实快要忍耐不住了。但丁的鞋子稍用点力踩，他就感觉自己爽得要失禁。不过，年轻人看起来有所需求。

“我当然愿意这样做。”他轻声说，“可是之后你就要杀死我了，我没有心情。我们还是到此为止吧。”  
他作势起身，维吉尔抱住他的腿。

“不会杀你的。”  
“我不相信。”  
“我不会杀你，”维吉尔急切地说，“我向你保证……只要你插进来。”他快被情欲掐死了。他想做，但丁则希望他发誓。  
“我绝不会伤害你……”  
“这样不够。”但丁说，“你要一直待在我身边，今天，明天，以后直到永远都是。可是我的愿望之后就不作数了。”  
“我承认你……我发誓。我仍将允许你的愿望……”  
“好吧。”  
“我的最后一个愿望是你永远爱我。”他说。

他把维吉尔推倒在地。恶魔跪趴着，狗一样地哭着喘息，努力抬起腰部让对方痛到更深。他承认但丁作他的所有人。人类掐住他的脖子，使他窒息，在子宫口凶狠地不停拍打。维吉尔输掉自己全部底牌，白白便宜但丁拿他当泄欲工具使唤，真叫人可怜。现在他又被爱情迷得头昏脑胀。  
我爱你！他哭着说，我爱你。他以为自己要死了。但丁掐得那么重，还要他不停地说，场面看起来好像他才是那只被献祭的羊。我爱你，我很爱你，所以请射在我里面吧。

但丁依言照做。吃不下的体液全部涌出来，溅在皮毛和他的脸上。他在这场示爱里收获一个吻。  
“不要拔出来。”他恳求道。动一动就会有新的潮吹射在地上。过了一会儿，但丁起身抽离开。

“自慰给我看吧。”他说。

维吉尔把手指伸进穴口。他还在高潮，并隐约记得自己原本有一个计划；基于对但丁的爱意，他想那应该是结合——不停地交配，直到受孕。

“你爱我吗？”  
“我爱你。”维吉尔说。自慰射出的液体射在他的脸上。


End file.
